The New Guy
by DoomyDoomDoom
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction story. James is the new kid at Hogwarts where he makes some very good friends and meets someone that might help him believe in love again. Hp/Gw, Rw/Hg, J/Lp. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Everyone

The New Guy

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own harry potter or any of the characters or songs used in this story_

I can't believe I have to go live with a person I don't even know thought James.

"James the dude who's taking you to the station is here" said Michael.

"Great not only is my father's a drunk and in jail my mom passed away I have to go live with someone I don't know and go to a school I've never heard of fun" replied James.

"Hogwarts is a great school and Dumbledore is very nice" Said Arthur Weasley coming into the house.

"Holy shit where did you come from" yelled James jumping back.

"Sorry if I scared you my name is Arthur Weasley pleasure to meet you" replied Arthur stretching out his hand so James could shake it.

"No problem Mr. Weasley I'm sorry for cursing it's just that I didn't see you so after seven years of living with my drunk father you have to be ready for anything" replied James shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah Dumbledore told me about your father did he do that to you?" asked Arthur pointing at the scars in James face.

"Yeah" replied James touching the scars going across his left and right eye and the one he had in the side of his mouth that made it look like he was always smiling.

One thing Arthur didn't know was that his floppy hair was hiding a newer wound and that underneath his shirt you could see where his father stabbed him twice trying to kill him but James was just trying to forget that and move on with his life even though he still had nightmares about his father his friends and his wolf Goliath helped him.

"Um I was told I could take my wolf Goliath with me to Hogwarts those he travel with the baggage or me because from what I saw some people have owls so it would be better if he traveled with me so is that ok?" asked James.

"I'm sure something can be arranged" replied Arthur

"Alright thanks" said James.

"So I guess this is good bye" said Michael turning to James

"Yeah I guess it is but hey I'll be back whenever we have vacations and there's always my cell phone that is if it works at Hogwarts" replied James

"Do cell phones work at Hogwarts?" asked James turning towards Arthur

"What?" asked Arthur

"You know cell phones" replied James taking his out of his pocket "they're like phones but you can take them anywhere"

"I have never seen anything like that but we should get going you don't want to miss the train" replied Arthur

"Yeah I'll be right out" said James over his shoulder

"Alright see you Michael I'm going to miss all of you guys" said James

"Were going to miss you to don't forget to call or at least write" replied Michael

"I won't" replied James hoisting his bag on his shoulder

"Come on Goliath let's go" said James.

At the train station with Arthur and James.

"Ok all you have to do is walk through that wall right there" said Arthur pointing at a wall

"Ok I was raised to respect adults but are you crazy you can't walk through walls" replied James looking at Arthur as if he was crazy

"Not if you're a muggle but if you're a witch or a wizard you can" replied Arthur

"Ok now I know you're crazy witches and wizards don't exist it's just something our parents made up to get us to shut up" replied James.

Arthur grabbed a hold of James arm and Demon's leash and started running towards the wall holding both of them next thing James knew they passed through the wall.

"Ok you're not crazy but what the hell is going on here?" asked James

"Dumbledore will tell you that for now let's just go find my family" replied Arthur

"Molly come here I want you to meet James Castrovinci Dumbledore is going to take care of him" said Arthur to his wife

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley" said James giving her a shy smile

"Oh please call me Molly and it's also a pleasure to meet you I've heard so much about you and I'm sorry about your mother if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask us" replied Molly

"Thank you very much Molly I sure will" replied James

Alive with the Glory of Love by Say Anything started playing

"Excuse me for a minute those are my friends" said James

"What's up Einstein?" asked James

"Not much just wanted to call to say bye and tell you that I did some research and I found nothing about Hogwarts or Albus Dumbledore sorry Casanova" Replied Einstein

"Don't worry Einstein call me or message me if you get anything alright" replied James

"You got it see ya Casanova" replied Einstein

"See ya Einstein" replied James

When James walked back to where the Weasley's were he saw some kids had joined them.

"Ah James is something wrong?" asked Arthur noticing James walking towards them

"No everything's fine it was just my friend Einstein calling to say good bye and to tell me what he found on something I asked him to research" replied James

"Ok well James this are our kids Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny and this are there friends Harry Potter, Lily Potter, and Hermione Granger" replied Molly pointing at the kids

"Hey what's up?" replied James

"Hi" replied everyone

"What do you mean by what's up I mean everyone knows the sky the roof and a lot of other things are up?" asked Hermione

"Please excuse Hermione she isn't very good when it comes to being social" replied Ron

"Oh it's not like you knew what he meant Ronald I was just asking" replied Hermione

"I don't care I just meant like you know what's hanging what's good how are you" explained James

"Don't you guys say that when you're hanging out with your friends or talking to them?" asked James

"No not really" replied Fred and George

"Ok so let me get this straight you guys don't say dude, dudette, what's up, what's hanging or what's good?" asked James

"No we have never heard anyone say that" replied Harry

"Holy shit pardon my French but my friends would die of a heart attack if they heard you never used that because to us the only ones who don't do it are teachers and geeks and we hate teachers and geeks no offense if one of you is it's just that in my school the geeks were really annoying but some were cool so we were nice to those guys" replied James

Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson starts playing

"Excuse me for a minute" said James

"Hello" said James

"Hey James its Jackie" replied Jackie

"Hey Jackie what's up?" asked James

"Nothing we wanted to say bye" replied Jackie

"We?" asked James

"Yes we what's good Casanova" yelled Nick

"Hey Nick I'm guessing you got kicked out of another school" replied James

"Now what makes you think that" replied Nick

"I don't know maybe the fact that your home when you're supposed to be in military school" replied James

"Yeah me and my friend Ryan stole the sergeant's truck and took it for a joyride" replied Nick

"Yeah and now his mom gave up on him so now I have to deal with him" Said Ray

"Hey Uncle Ray" greeted James

"Hi James" replied Ray

"Can I talk to the people who picked you up for a minute please?" asked Ray

"Yeah hold on let me put you on speaker or do you want me to make myself scarce so you can talk to them?" asked James

"No you can just put me on speaker" replied Ray

"Um Molly, Arthur someone wants to talk to you" said James

"Sure who is it?" asked Arthur

"It's my friend's father his name is Ray" replied James "Ok just let me put it on speaker"

"Ok Uncle Ray your on speaker" replied James

"Hello my name is Ray Paletta and I wanted to talk to whoever is taking care of James because there are some things you should know about him" said Ray

"Well I'm Arthur Weasley what do you want to talk about?" asked Arthur

"Well I'm guessing you know about his past" said Ray

"Yeah they've told us some things" replied Arthur and Molly

"Well in two weeks he has to go to the doctor to have his stitches removed and his bandages have to get changed in the morning and in the night and at times he will wake up in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream sometimes he goes back to sleep other times he doesn't so just give him some time to get used to his surroundings and he must also take the painkillers if it hurts" replied Ray

"What stitches does he have to get removed and what bandages must get changed? Asked Molly worriedly

"He didn't tell you?" asked Ray

"No" replied Arthur

"James I'm going to kill you the next time I see you" screamed Ray

"Love you too Uncle Ray" replied James

"Ok so James has stitches above his right eye which is usually covered by his hair and he has bandages around his chest so you have to change those every morning and every night James show them right now and I will talk to you later bye and thank you very much" replied Ray

"Bye" said everyone

"Ok I guess I should show you know huh" asked James lifting up his hair to show them the stitches and then lifting his shirt up to reveal his bandaged body.

"What happened to you?" asked Molly horrified

"Well the stitches are because my dad threw an ashtray at my head and I got this really deep cut and in my sides my dad stabbed me twice so they bandaged me up and told me to change it whenever I can" replied James

"They told us what your dad did to you was bad but not this bad" replied Arthur shocked

"Wait so your dad did all of that to you?" asked Lily

"Yeah didn't Molly and Arthur tell you about me?" asked James

"No they only told us Dumbledore was going to take in a new student but they never told us his story" replied Ginny

"Oh then I guess the cat's out of the bag" replied James

"The trains here time for you guys to go will tell you about James later" replied Molly

"Bye kids take care of each other" said Molly

"Bye mom, bye dad" replied the Weasley children

"Bye Molly, bye see you soon Arthur" replied Hermione, Harry, Lily, and

James

"Oh James I forgot to tell you Goliath can travel with you" said Arthur

"Ok thank you Arthur bye" replied James

"Who's Goliath?" the kid's asked

"Goliath is my wolf" replied James

"Oh ok do you want to seat with us?" asked Hermione

"Sure if you guys don't mind" replied James

Harry, Lily, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and James found an empty cart and sat together.

**Author's note:**so what do you think please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

The New Guy

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own harry potter or any of the characters or songs used in this story._

"So what's the deal with Hogwarts and Dumbledore?" asked James.

"Well Dumbledore is the head master at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. Didn't your parents tell you they also went to Hogwarts" replied Hermione.

"No, my parents never told me I didn't find out until today that witches and wizards actually exist. holy shit Einstein and Mad –Dog wouldn't believe this they would think I was crazy. So much for believing that our parents made up witches and wizards so we would shut up at night" replied James.

"So you never believed that witches, wizards, and magic actually existed?" asked Ron.

"Well of course I did when I was five but when I turned thirteen I stopped believing about magic, Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and of course the Easter bunny I mean seriously none of those things exist but know I'm starting to doubt that" replied James.

"Well we all think that's real when were younger" replied Lily.

"Yeah but you guys grew up with parents who do magic the only magical thing my old man ever did was disappear for a few days then come home drunk out of his mind and started screaming at me for being such a screw up and one day I stupidly replied with takes one to know one that day I learned a very important lesson" replied James.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what did he do?" asked Ginny.

"I don't care that's how I got these three scars" replied James pointing to both his eyes and the scar that was in his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry mate so what happened to your mom?" asked Ron.

"Thanks, my mom passed away when I was seven a drunk driver hit her she died a few hours later in the hospital and my younger brother died on impact" replied James.

"You had a brother?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I actually ad two brothers one younger and one older the oldest also died in a car accident a year ago he was at a bar with his friends and the person who was driving was really drunk they swerved of the road and hit a tree my brother was the first one who died" replied James.

"I'm so sorry James" replied Lily smiling at him.

"Thanks so what's the story with you guys?" asked James.

"Well I'm a muggle born and I have magical powers" replied Hermione.

"Lily and I are half bloods which mean one of our parents is a muggle and the other is a pure blood" replied Harry.

"Ginny and I are from a pureblood family" replied Ron.

"Huh?" asked James.

"You do know what a muggle is, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sorry I completely forgot to study my wizard terms it must have completely slipped my mind" replied James.

"I'll take that as a no" replied Hermione.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner ladies and gentleman" replied James laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha good one mate" replied Ron and Harry laughing.

"You guys are crazy" said Lily laughing.

"Well thank you, thank you very much" replied James using his Elvis voice.

"Oh my god even Hermione's laughing" replied Ginny between laughs.

"I take it you don't usually laugh this much" replied James smiling.

"No I'm usually very serious not even Ron can make me laugh this hard" replied Hermione.

"I seem to have that effect on people one of my best friends Einstein was really serious when we first met but five minutes with me and he could barely breath he was laughing so hard. I have two different nicknames my friend's call me Casanova or Romeo" replied James.

"Why do they call you that?" asked Lily.

"Well they call me Casanova because so many girls want to go out with me and they call me Romeo because one time I played the part of Romeo when our school put on Romeo and Juliet, that and a lot of girls think I'm very romantic" replied James.

"So you're quite the lady's man huh?" asked Ron.

"Well I was in my old school every girl would literally flirt with me so much it drove me crazy and a lot of them asked me out even girls from other schools asked me out" replied James.

"Teach us how you made all the girls fall for you" replied Ron and Harry.

"Well most of the girls at my old school loved the fact that I was a bad boy I don't know why but they just liked the fact that I never followed the rules but if you really want a girl to like you just be yourself I'm always myself around school I'm not a big fan of following rules so I break them or find some way to make them work for me they also liked the fact that I was very romantic, funny, and respectful also that I can play the guitar that I have a piercing, that I have a few tattoos, and the fact I have Goliath for some reason they just loved that" replied James.

"We should try that" replied Ron.

"Yeah" agreed Harry.

"Were you guys even listening to him he said you just have to be yourselves" yelled Ginny, Lily, and Hermione.

"Bloody hell you don't have to yell we can hear just fine" replied Ron.

""The girls are right just be your selves plus getting tattoos and piercings hurt like hell I should know I have a few tattoos" replied James.

"Exactly how many tattoos do you have?" asked Lily.

"Um two or three four maximum" replied James.

"No way that's really cool" replied Ron.

"I know dude they're really cool but they hurt like hell" replied James.

"James when can, you use the term dude?" asked Harry.

"You can use it whenever you're talking to a friend you call them dude if it's a guy and dudette when it's a girl you can also say things like yo what's up man or yo what's hanging or hey dude what's up" replied James.

"Cool I think I'll start talking like that" replied Harry

"Do girls also like when you talk like that?" asked Ron.

"I dunno I guess they did seem to look at me and my friends a lot when we talked like that" replied James.

"No way let's try it out dude" replied Ron.

"Hey you're getting the hang of it man" replied James.

"All right" yelled Ron.

"Man you're crazy" replied James.

"Come here Goliath" added James.

Goliath howled and jumped on James.

"He seems to really love you" replied Lily.

"Yeah well I've had him since he was a pup I used to help out at a wildlife rescue reservation when we got some wolf pups and I helped raise Goliath and when I was about to leave Goliath followed me so the owner helped me get the right papers and I was allowed to keep him" replied James.

"He's the only family I have left" added James.

"So you consider him family?" asked Hermione.

"When you grow up with a drunken father anyone who shows you love will practically become family and I guess you could say I have a connection with him" replied James.

"Oh so do you have anything against your dad?" asked Hermione.

"You mean if I hate him?" asked James.

"No not if you hate him if you resent him" replied Hermione.

"Yeah I do I miss the way he used to be before the accident" replied James.

"So he was different when you were younger?" asked Harry.

"Yeah he was much different he was my hero when I was younger" replied James.

"And what did you mean by you have a connection with him?" asked Hermione.

"Ah so you caught that huh" replied James.

"Yes so what did you mean?" replied Hermione.

"Well I can sort of transform myself into a wolf" replied James.

"You can so are you like a werewolf?" asked Ron.

"Not exactly I can choose when I transform and I can understand animals that plus if I was a werewolf I would walk on two legs not all fours" replied James.

"Then that means you're an animagus but you have to get it by magical means and you must be registered" replied Hermione.

"Then how come I can do it this is the first time someone told me I was a wizard" replied James.

"That's what I don't get either" replied Hermione.

"Well maybe he drank a potion or something" replied Harry.

"Have you ever drunk something strange?" asked Lily.

"Trust me I have drunk the weirdest drinks in the world but I usually know what's in them" replied James.

"Well think of whatever you had when you figured out you could turn into a wolf" replied Ginny.

"Well that day I was at a party with my friends when we all decided to drink Merlin's magical elixir" replied James.

"Merlin's magical elixir what's in that?" asked Ginny.

"Merlin is one of my friends and he does this really strong drink which we call Merlin's magical elixir it's a mix of vodka, rum, beer, red bull, monster, jolt, a little bit of champagne, and some wine that drink is really strong not a lot of people can resist it but me and my friends can take it easily I'm guessing you guys think it's weird how I hated the fact that my dad was a drunk and I'm drinking stuff like that but we didn't take a full glass it was only a shot so it wasn't that bad" replied James.

"Ok that's a lot of alcohol and energy drinks mixed together but are you sure he didn't add anything else" replied Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure he made it in front of us only other thing that happened that day was I hooked up with a girl at the party I had never seen before" replied James.

"Do you remember the girl?" asked Hermione.

"Briefly we talked for a while but then I had to leave because this guy was looking for me" replied James.

"Did you ever see her again?" asked Lily.

"Yeah around the school we went out for a week but then I got moved to a different foster home" replied James.

"Hmm then I don't know how it's possible oh well who cares we can talk to Dumbledore about it" replied Hermione.

"So this Dumbledore dude does he have his foster parent license?" asked James.

"His, what?" asked Ginny.

"Foster parent license it's something they give foster parents after they pass a special course and that license is prove they can take of foster kids aren't you guys foster kids?" replied James.

"Well Harry and I are orphans" replied Lily.

"Wait so you're telling me where were going is not a foster home?" replied James.

"Yeah" replied Hermione.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, are you kidding me my parole officer told me it was a foster home it said it on the form and everything shit I'm in so much trouble if he finds out" replied James.

"Why would you be in trouble?" asked Lily.

"Because I had a choice between Hogwarts and going back to juvie and I didn't feel like going back to juvie so I told him I would go to Hogwarts but he wasn't so sure since it was a new home but I finally convinced him to let me go" replied James.

"Oh" replied everyone.

"Yeah but whatever I'm used to getting into trouble" replied James.

"I'm guessing this wouldn't be the first time you go against your parole officer" replied Hermione.

"Nope he's really nice to me but I think I drive him crazy sometimes" replied James.

"What did you do to him?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing" replied James turning his head towards the door of the wagon.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Someone's coming and judging by the sound it must be a woman" replied James.

Before anyone could say anything Professor McGonagall opened the door to the compartment.

"Hello guys welcome back I just came here to tell you to put your uniforms on" greeted Professor McGonagall.

"Our what?" asked James.

"Your uniform" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah I don't think so" replied James looking at the uniform Ron and Harry were wearing.

"You have to wear a uniform" replied Professor McGonagall.

"I don't care I'm going to wear whatever I want to wear" replied James.

"I'm guessing your James the boy Dumbledore is taking in" replied Professor McGonagall.

"And I'm guessing you're the person the old man is boinking" replied James.

"They told us you might be a little troublesome at first" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah well they didn't tell me grandma and grandpa still did it" replied James.

"Do you always challenge adults this way?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Only adults who are trying to make me do stuff I don't want to" replied James.

"Well you still have to wear a uniform" replied Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think so besides do I look like the type of kid that can afford a friggin uniform" replied James.

"Do whatever you want I guess I'll never change your mind" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Don't feel bad about giving up on me a lot of people have done that" replied James.

"I have heard" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Well now all that's left for you to survive is sorting" replied Ron.

"Sorting?" replied James.

Before anyone could answer James cell phone started ringing.

Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.

"Well I'll be damned my cell works here" replied James answering

"Yo James speaking" greeted James.

"James dude I'm so sorry I missed you dude I overslept and I wasn't sure if yo had arrived to Hogwarts or not or if you're cell even worked" replied Alex.

"Yeah it works perfectly dude I'm going to miss you man hold on I'll have to call you later a lady that looks like Ms. Powers is walking towards me" replied James.

"All right dude, bye" replied Alex hanging up.

"Sorry about that it was my friend Alex so shall we get going" replied James.

"Yeah let's go" replied Hermione walking outside.

"Come on Goliath time to go" replied James turning around calling his wolf.

_**Sorry for the long wait family problems and computer problems.**_

_**The song I used in this episode is Cancer by My Chemical Romance.**_


End file.
